The proposed SBIR Phase I study will research and prototype a computer- based mammographic visualization environment named the Athena Mammographic Technology (AMY). AMY will provide radiologists with superior images that enhance mammographic sensitivity and specificity, leading to a more accurate detection and classification of lesions. This in turn will result in a more accurate diagnostic conclusion about the subject, amplify productivity, and potentially reduce health care delivery costs. The study will focus on developing the AMY system under the guidance of practicing radiologists, and performing an evaluation based on a receiver operating characteristic (ROC) analysis. Athena will develop wavelet-based methods of selectively enhancing specific malignant and important non-malignant features, and devise an effective means of fusing together the salient information to provide a superior image. The result will be an innovative system providing higher quality globally and locally enhanced mammographic images that can be conveniently manipulated by the radiologist using simple, intuitive commands. The validity of the AMY paradigm will be established in Phase I through the comprehensive test and evaluation of a standard mammographic database by a panel of mammographers. Quantitative ROC studies will provide insights into the value of mammographic images enhanced by the AMY system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Phase I study will produce the validated definition of a system that will be comprehensively tested in Phase II. Once proven, AMY will be commercially developed in a strategic partnership with an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of digital mammography equipment. The technology transfer process is simplified by the fact that AMY is essentially a software enhancement to an OEM's existing digital mammography systems.